Derek Mears
Derek Mears (1972 - ) Films Deaths *''The Hills Have Eyes 2'' (2007) [Chameleon]: Beaten to death with a rock by Michael McMillian, after Jessica Stroup gouges out Derek's eye. *''MacGruber'' (2010) [Large Henchman]: Shot in the head by Val Kilmer. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Predators'' (2010) [Classic Predator]: Decapitated by the Berserker Predator (Brian Steele) at the end of a fight. (Derek was wearing alien make-up/costuming for this role.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Arena'' (2011) [Brutus Jackson]: Impaled and decapitated by Kellan Lutz. *''The Aggression Scale'' (2012) [Chissom]: Shot in the head by Dana Ashbrook. *''Hatchet III'' (2013) [Tyler Hawes]: Spine and skull torn out of his stomach by Kane Hodder. *''Dead Snow 2: Red vs. Dead'' (Død snø 2) (2014) [Stavarin]: (1) Shot to death by Ørjan Gamst's men (off-screen) prior to the events of the film; his death is revealed when Martin Starr informs Vegar Hoel. He is later returns as a zombie through Vegar's resurrection powers. (2) Stabbed in the head with a pickaxe by Ørjan after being stabbed in the back by one of Ørjan's men. *''Alita: Battle Angel'' (2019) Romo: Head bashed in by Rosa Salazar. TV Deaths *''Sons of Anarchy: Wolfsangel'' (2013) [Plow] Machine gunned to death in the porch of the Neo-Nazi headquarters by Charlie Hunnam and the other members of the Sons of Anarchy. *''True Blood: Death is Not the End'' (2014) [Burly H-Vamp] Staked in the heart off-screen. His remains are seen along with the blood remains of all the other H-Vamps that died during the battle. *''Twin Peaks: Part 13'' (2017) [Renzo]: Punched in the face by Kyle MacLachlan. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation'' (2017) [Kree Captain]: Hit in the chest with an axe by Henry Simmons. Gallery File:derekmearstwinpeaks.jpg|Derek Mears in Twin Peaks: Part 13 Derek Mears.png|Derek Mears in Predators Derek Mears (2).png|Derek Mears in The Hills Have Eyes 2 (2007) Mears, Derek Mears, Derek Mears, Derek Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Actors who died in Nimród Antal Movies Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:The Shield cast members Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:American actors and actresses Category:Stunt Performers Category:Californian Actors and Actresses Category:Predator Cast Members Category:People who died in True Blood series Category:People who died in the True Bloodverse Category:True Blood cast members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:People Murdered by Victor Crowley Category:Death scenes by eye trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by spine trauma Category:Death scenes by skull trauma Category:Death scenes by spine crushing Category:Death scenes by skull crushing